


Longest Month of My Life

by sherbertglasses



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbertglasses/pseuds/sherbertglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could only have been five minutes" [an episode tag to The Zygon Inversion]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longest Month of My Life

"I'll be the judge of time," he says. _A moment without you is eternity to me_ , he doesn't say. He in fact leaves the console room to keep himself from saying it. To keep himself from kissing her until he could breathe again.

It's not long before Clara finds him, curled up Sherlock Holmes style in an armchair in the library, staring into the crackling fireplace. "What's wrong?" she asks as she makes herself comfortable on the arm of the chair.

"I thought you were dead," The Doctor says, not taking his eyes off the fire.

"I'm not talking about right now. You've been acting weird for a while."

He snaps his head in her direction. He's staring at her and there are tears brimming in his eyes that he refuses to let fall. "It's not the first time," he says. "Christmas, Skaro, both times I thought you were dead or dying. It didn't get easier. It felt worse every time."

"But I'm not dead," says Clara, taking his hand in hers. "I'm right here, where I'll always be." She kisses his knuckles.

That little gesture breaks down the dam. The one that held back everything he'd wanted to do since that Victorian Christmas. He pulls her head down into a deep and passionate kiss. She slides easily into his lap and straddles him, running her hands through his mop of grey curls. His hands slide her jacket off as she pulls at his. He leans forward, kissing her neck as he slips his arms from the sleeves. 

They don't stop. He doesn't say he can feel something coming, something threatening to take her away from him. She doesn't say how much she's wanted to do this with every version of him that she's met face to face. He doesn't say he can't breathe without her. He settles for breathing her in now. Later, in the throws of passion, if an "I love you" slips out, they don't acknowledge it. When it's over, in the afterglow, when his defenses are down, the Doctor whispers "Please don't ever leave me." into her hair. "Not as long as I live," Clara whispers back as he holds her tight. He pulls her even closer as she says that because that's exactly what he's worried about. As long as she lives... How much longer is that for them?


End file.
